


Raven Wings

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Fledgling Castiel, Gen, Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel grooms Castiel's wings for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven Wings

The soft, plush wings twitched under Gabriel's attention. He weaved his hands through the raven black feathers of Castiel's plumage.

The two of them were sitting cross legged in a quiet corner of someone's Heaven. It was a wild area with lush green grasses swaying and the tree's leaves singing in the gentle breeze. They had sat under one of the trees. The fictional sun filtered through the branches throwing light onto patches of Castiel's feathers, the different shades of black look like a patchwork quilt.

Castiel's wings twitched again as he shifted uncomfortably beneath Gabriel.

"Stop fidgeting kiddo," Gabriel commented absently. He didn't look up as he pulled out loose feathers and rearranged ruffled ones. "Or I'll accidently pull out something I shouldn't have."

Castiel stopped shifting and stilled as Gabriel worked silently. Somewhere in the distance a bird chirped. A small pile of dark fluff and feathers built up next to them, loose from Castiel's wings, the wind threatening to carry it away.

Gabriel sat back and inspected the wing he had been grooming. Satisfied, he began to work on the other one letting his fingers comb through them, when Castiel began to fidget again.

This time Gabriel looked up to watch Castiel. Castiel was frowning and squinting as he squirmed, the combination making him look constipated. It was a juxtaposition to Gabriel's laid back easiness.

"Are you alright there little one?" Gabriel asked, hints of concern slipping into his voice. He paused in his movements as he waited for his younger brother to reply, but he let his hands linger where they were.

Castiel turned slightly so he could look at Gabriel. His face was solemn, if not a little awkward. "It feels odd."

Gabriel immediately retracted his hand, as if it had been covered in holy oil and a match had been thrown in. He frowned heavily. "Am I hurting you Cassie?"

Castiel quickly shook his head to put Gabriel's fears at rest. "No, it's not. It's not unpleasant at such. It just feels.. odd?" He ended his sentence with a question, unsure what word best described the sensations he was feeling.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and amused smile slipping onto his lips. "Odd?"

Castiel nodded in reply, this time with more certainty. Gabriel chuckled and resumed carding his hands through Castiel's feathers. "No one likes it at first, but you have to have it done. You don't want to end up having wings like Zachariah now, do you?"

Castiel shook his head again though he was pouting a little. "I don't like it."

"Perhaps not now, but in the future it'll feel nicer and afterwards you'll feel better for it." Gabriel told him as he pulled more baby fluff from Castiel's wings.

Castiel, the ever curious angel (something Gabriel wholly encouraged and was proud of his little sibling for) had questions. "Why do we need to groom our wings?"

"We need to keep our wings clean and groomed otherwise it can affect our flying. It feels gross too, and a hell of a lot more uncomfortable than you're feeling now. And of course it's a good way to bond with your siblings - It's something that requires a lot of trust to do. Wings are delicate, our vulnerable place."

"I like 'bonding' with you." Castiel informed earnestly. He turned around to face Gabriel again, his eerily blue eyes boring into Gabriel's whiskey ones.

Gabriel smiled fondly, at perhaps his most beloved younger brother. "I do too kiddo, I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is very young here, as it's his first time his wings are ever groomed. 
> 
> Hope you liked! Let me know in the comments! Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
